


savor these moments

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: the boy wakes up beside Trico
Relationships: The Boy & Trico (The Last Guardian)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	savor these moments

**Author's Note:**

> I barely have ideas for this fandom. Just something simple, that's all. :) 
> 
> I was petting my cat, Tommy, and I was thinking of how the boy would pet Trico, and petting animals feels nice. Sometimes I get these feelings that it's amazing animals exist alongside humans. They're real, they don't talk or anything, but they communicate easily. Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

He dreamed of large stone structures, all intricately designed, and the cries of creatures that aren’t seen unless one would look to the sky. He dreamed of them, but when he was nudged awake and he blinked open his eyes, he found himself staring at one of these creatures. 

“Trico,” the boy murmurs, blinking his eyes. He had slept beside it during the night, its feathers were warm enough to keep the cold away. The beast stared, not in fear or concern, simply that it wanted him awake. It was a strong curiosity that he was used to seeing when it came to him.

He rose to his feet and stretched his arms. Trico watched him, and the boy gave the beast a wide smile. This seemed to make Trico happy and it rose slowly before turning and then lowering his head to nuzzle against the boy who let out a laugh, petting the beast, running his fingers through the feathers and letting out a grateful sigh.

It was so nice to savor these moments, to close his eyes and feel the warmth coming off Trico. Even when it was in the day time and there was no cold air or rain pelting the ground. 

He was calm. He asked Trico if they should go, and it grasped the back of the boy’s clothes and lifted him up until it let go, and he almost let out a yelp until he landed on top of Trico, his small fingers clutched the feathers and held on as the beast began to move. Crawling, the boy laid down on top of its head, smiling at the magnificence around him.

Soon, he’ll leave, soon, he’ll find his way home. He wasn’t sure what would happen to Trico, but he wanted to savor the moments they had together until then. 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched TLG twice. The second time was with Jacksepticeye. Dude, I cried twice by the end. It's just a beautiful game, and I love it. (Even though I haven't played it. LOL.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
